


No Matter What

by Lyallwolfart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinks, Rape/Non-con Elements, dom!astrid, hiccup is too good, sub!hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Hiccup loves Astrid, but how can he say no? He loves her, and she loves him right? She would never hurt him on purpose. He just wanted her to be happy to.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 24





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



> this came from the idea: I wanna imagine a time where maybe astrid goes to far in sexual stuff with hiccup And ends up accidentally abusing him. But hiccup too nice to say no.

Hiccup laid in bed with astrid, he was staring at the ceiling as she snoozed, both of then were nude. Hiccup and astrid had been together for years now. Only recently did she discover the kinks of the internet and ask hiccup to explore them. Almost every night for a year they would enact one, but hiccup, wasn't comfortable with them, they didn’t get him excited. He wanted them to like they did for astrid, but he didn't, he hated them and he hated how they felt how they stung burned, ached for days.

She had gotten all sorts of toys, from vibrators to crops, she wanted to try sounding as well, something that made hiccup shiver. But he couldn't turn her down, she was his girlfriend, his world, he loved her and she deserved to be happy right? It made her so happy to do it, to be the dominant one, that he just felt like he had to. No matter what. 

In the morning hiccup got up first, he walked to the shower and turned the water on looking at his red and purple lower body. It made him sick almost dirty to see the bruises and red marks. He scrubbed them and they never went away nor did the feeling. Astrid had tied him onto the bed last night, she tied a vibrator to his cock and left it there while she whipped his thighs. She always gagged him so he couldn't scream but her smiles. She always looked so happy, she would ask if he was okay and of course he would say yes, for her he was always okay. But he wasn't.

He walked to work after kissing astrid goodbye, stepping into gobbers mechanic shop made him comfortable happy, he would work around the clock fixing old machines and cars. Gobber was someone he could talk to. He would tell him how he felt and gobber would always accuse her of abuse, and hiccup would always deny every time. He LOVED astrid with all of his heart and she loved him. He knew she did, right? She would never hurt him on purpose, but she was. 

Hiccup finally got home after a long day of work, astrid already there sitting excitedly with a bag from a nearby sex shop, it made him sweat, nervous. He asked what it was and she pulled something out. Pink fluffy handcuffs and a painful looking riding crop, she eyed his body and looked to their bedroom. Hiccup thought, for her, he was doing this for her.

He didn't want to do this anymore, it hurt, didn't she realise how much it hurt! His groin everything, and now she was topping him? It was too much and he wasn't okay with it, he wanted to scream shout cry, beg her to stop, but how could he. She was clearly enjoying it, she was smiling moaning kissing his adams apple and lips. She loved him and he would ruin it if he asked her to stop. So he didn't, he let her continue, no matter what.

It wasn't until the next morning did he realise how bad it had gotten, how much she controlled, he looked at her and wondered if he should tell her if he should stop her, but seeing her there cuddled against him, a smile on her face made him stop for the hundredth time, no he couldn't if it made her happy then he would continue, no matter what.


End file.
